Notre vie
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: Un homme est sous un saule pleureur ... et il pense à sa vie, à tout ce qu'il a vécu ... mais qui est cet homme et qui est celui qui occupe toute ses pensées ? OS Yaoi Review please
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Hina Maxwell 

**Titre : Notre vie**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi ... je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fics .... En plus si ils étaient à moi vous pensez pas que ça se saurait ?

**Genre : **Romance, Deathfic

**Couple : **mon préféré ...

**Ceci est un one-shot qui m'est venu en écoutant « avoir un seul enfant de toi », alors tant que j'avais l'idée je l'ai écris et le voilà ! ... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez .... Et Bonne lecture **

Notre vie 

Sous un grand saule pleureur un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait légèrement voûté, en regardant de plus près on pouvait voir qu'il était penché sur une plaque, une tombe pour être exact. Un sourire triste éclairait son visage alors qu'il retraçait tendrement les lignes du nom gravé à jamais sur le marbre.

C'était un jour froid de février et une légère brise soufflait faisant s'envoler doucement ses cheveux d'un noir de jais mais l'homme ne s'en souciait pas, seul comptait pour lui la personne reposant sur cette colline d'Angleterre non loin de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du Monde, le célèbre Poudlard. Il laissa le vent décoiffé ses cheveux plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, il était totalement ailleurs. Tout ce qui l'entourais n'existait plus pour lui, seul comptait ce nom qu'il chérissait tant même aujourd'hui, après tant d'années ...

Les souvenirs affluèrent lentement en lui, leurs souvenirs, des moments si intenses, jamais ils ne les avaient regrettés, même si ce fut difficile pour lui de surmonter ses épreuves, il était toujours là.

Il se souvenait de leur sixième année quand après la mort tragique de son parrain il avait peu à peu sombrer dans une lourde dépression dont rien n'y personne n'arrivait à le sortir. Puis il était arrivé pour le remuer, pour lui dire que ces « petits malheurs » ne valaient pas qu'il devienne ainsi. Alors il avait enfin réagit, il lui avait hurlé que ce n'étaient pas de « petits malheurs » et que lui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Et au lieu de l'insulte qu'il s'attendait à recevoir c'est un sourire éclatant qu'il vit. C'est là qu'il avait compris que l'autre serait là pour lui, que quelqu'un le comprenait et l'acceptait.

C'est peu après qu'il comprit ses sentiments, oh oui il s'en rappelait bien ...

Flash Back 

Ils étaient devenus amis mais personne ne le savait, c'était trop dangereux pour lui si on apprenait qu'il n'était pas comme son père, c'était beaucoup trop tôt me disait-il ... Je comprenais très bien sa situation, je me fichais que l'on sache pour notre amitié ou non tant qu'il était là je me fichais de tout en fait ...

Un jour où je n'allais vraiment pas bien, cela ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis longtemps mais là je ne pouvais plus en supporter d'avantage et je m'effondrais en larmes dans es bras. Je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas, ne se moquerait pas et ne me harcèlerait pas de questions comme le faisait mes amis, il me laissait juste pleurer librement dans ses bras. Je me calmais peu à peu dans son étreinte rassurante, je ne savais pas vraiment pas pourquoi je ressentais cette étrange chaleur en moi.

Je ne l'avais jamais ressentis, je ne comprenais pas très bien mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : je ne voulais jamais plus quitter ses bras. Même quand je fus calmer je restait dans ses bras, il ne disait toujours rien, il était juste là pour moi ...

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés enlacés ainsi mais j'aurais pu y rester toute l'éternité, j'étais si bien. Je me sentais protéger, choyer et ... aimer.

Oui j'en avais maintenant conscience, ce qu'il y avait entre nous était bien plus fort que de la simple amitié, c'était si fort que les mots ne pouvaient pas le décrire. J'en pris conscience si soudainement que j'en eu le souffle coupé d'autant plus que je ressentais la réciprocité de mes sentiments. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en parler pour le savoir, nous nous aimions.

Je ne sais pas si il en avait eu conscience avant moi, je ne le pense pas du moins, cette vérité nous est tombée dessus. Je n'ai pas chercher à nier, c'était inutile. Je n'ai pas chercher à me défiler, a quoi cela aurait-il servit ?

J'ai tout simplement relevé lentement la tête vers lui, il a toujours été plus grand que moi, et est ancré mon regard dans le sien. J'ai cru me perdre dans un océan de bleu-gris, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux un mélange de joie et de doute. Pourquoi doutait-il ?

Et bien je pense qu'il n'étais tout simplement pas tout à fait sûr et certain de mes sentiments, il a toujours eu ce côté méfiant, alors j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus naturel à faire en cet instant.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Un baiser d'abord chaste et doux, qu'il me rendit bien vite, puis qui s'enflamma jusqu'à nous laisser à bout de souffle, haletant mais heureux.

C'est comme ça qu'à commencer notre relation, nous avions que ce serait difficile, que certains ne l'accepteraient pas et que d'autres nous regarderaient bizarrement. Mais tant que nous étions ensemble nous pouvions tout affronter. J'aurais affronter le monde entier si il avait fallu et puis si ils nous rejetaient et bien nous partirions ensemble dans ce cas. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait nous séparer.

Fin du Flash Back 

L'année c'était écoulé lentement avec son lot d'attaque de Voldemort, désormais il agissait au grand jour et le nombre de morts était impressionnant. La guerre venait de commencer.

Ils étaient restés ensemble même si ils se voyaient moins, à cause du père de l'autre et des amis de l'homme. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils devaient encore se cacher malgré leur envie de le dire à tout le monde, il devait attendre.

L'homme ne pouvait pas se permettre que l'on connaisse sa plus grande faiblesse car sinon il serait tout deux en danger et ça aucun ne le voulait. Les cours s'étaient intensifier et tout les élèves étaient encore présent à poudlard, les fils et filles de mangemorts n'ayant pas encore rejoint les parents. Le Lord noir les jugeaient soit trop jeune soit bien trop utile dans leur rôle d'espion pour lui. Même **lui** avait dû devenir mangemort, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père et pour pouvoir être au service de l'Ordre du phénix dans lequel ils étaient tout deux entrés vers Noël de cette année là.

Etre espion était dangereux mais il voulait le faire, le faire pour lui, pour eux, pour faire cesser cette guerre et qu'ils soient enfin véritablement ensemble.

La guerre avait duré jusqu'à leur septième année, la fin de leur étude peu avant les examens finals ...

Leur relation avait dû être dévoilé à quelques amis en qui ils avaient confiance et après quelques discutions mouvementées leur relation avait été accepté et même soutenu par certains. Cela leur permettait de se voir plus mais il devait sans cesse faire attention , n'importe qui pouvait être à la solde de Voldemort. L'exemple flagrant en était la trahison de Nevile Longdubas, l'homme l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami mais ce dernier, se sentant quelque peu rejeté, c'était allié au Lord Noir. Personne pas même lui n'avait pu comprendre ce geste, lui qui avait ses parents à Ste Mangouste à cause de Voldemort venait à s'allier avec ce même homme. Devenant par delà espion mangemort pour son Lord. Il était d'ailleurs mort lors de la bataille final.

Cette même bataille eut lieu sous les fenêtres de l'école. Aux fenêtres on pouvait apercevoir de temps à autre les visages crispés et angoissés des premières et deuxièmes années, qui faisaient le transfert des blessé du champ de bataille à l'infirmerie, regardant avec impuissante la masse noir de corps se livrant un combat mortel. Un combat épique du bien contre le mal disaient-il ... lui avait toujours considéré ce combat comme étant celui d'une vengeance d'un fou contre le reste du monde ... chacun son point de vue.

Il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur de mort mêlée à celle du sang que dégageait le combat. Il lui semblait qu'il revoyait encore les corps tombés sans vie les uns après les autres, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il savait qu'il se battait non loin de son amour qui avait publiquement montré son soutient à Dumbledore quelques heures plus tôt. Ils étaient enfin officiellement dans le même camp mais pas encore officiellement ensemble, c'était trop dangereux. encore.

Le combat fut rude et ils y perdirent nombre de leur camarades et amis mais tout deux en sortirent vivant. Il se rappelait qu'il était resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma et son amour avait veillé sur lui pendant tout ce temps, gardant espoir de revoir son amant ouvrir les yeux. Et ce qui arriva bel et bien.

Il se rappelait encore des mots qu'il avait alors prononcé, à peine sorti de ce long coma. Juste quelques mots mais cela exprimaient tout.

Il lui avait dit : « Mon amour je t'aime et je en veux plus jamais être séparé de toi ni te laissez seul comme ça alors .... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La réponse fut immédiate, il était d'accord. Ensemble ils en avaient déjà parlé mais n'avaient jamais rendus officiel leur décision, ce qui était chose faite désormais. La guerre était finie et ils avaient le vie devant eux, du moins le pensaient-ils alors ...

Ils se marièrent en août de cet été là ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps puisque tout deux étaient majeurs et ne voulaient pas perdre de temps. C'est Dumbledore qui les mariât, son grand sourire bienveillant ne le quittant pas. Car malgré la guerre, malgré les mort, la vie se devait de continuer et la joie et le bonheur devait reprendre ses droits même si certains ne seraient jamais pleinement heureux. Ce fut le cas de Ron Weasley, ayant perdu sa sœur Ginny ainsi que son frère Percy durant le combat, ou encore de Dean qui perdit son meilleur ami dans le combat et bien d'autres encore mais tous étaient là pour soutenir leur ami. Ce fut l'occasion de rire et de s'amuser un peu et d'oublier pour quelques heures les heures douloureuses de la guerre ...

L'homme réalisa son rêve en devenant Auror tandis que son mari suivit dans études pour devenir juge, il voulait pouvoir punir les derniers responsables de la guerre et pouvoir faire de ce monde un monde plus juste. Peut-être était-ce trop utopique mais qu'importe c'est ce qu'il voulait être alors c'est ce qu'il fit. De plus son expérience personnelle lui permettait de mieux exercer son métier, qu'il adorait d'ailleurs.

Puis vient le jour qu'il n'oublierai jamais, celui où il apprit qu'ils allaient devenir père. Il s'était évanoui en l'apprenant, ils en avaient tant rêvé et voilà qu'après 4 ans de mariage ils allaient pouvoir réaliser ce rêve.

Durant les mois de la grossesse de son mari il fut au petit soin pour lui, prenant sans cesse des photos de lui, il adorait passer sa main sur son ventre rond et s'imaginer la tête de leur futur enfant. Il le voyait blond avec les yeux émeraudes, il voulait pouvoir l'élever ensemble, le voir grandir, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas ....

Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire tout les trois. Il était au comble du bonheur et souriait tout le temps, son mari aussi.

La nouvelle fut bien accueilli par le monde magique et ils reçurent beaucoup de félicitations. Depuis la guerre leur couple avait fini par être bien accepté par l'ensemble de la population, les trouvant vraiment adorables tout les deux.

Et ils l'étaient. Tout leur bonheur transparaissait dans leur geste, leur attitude, leur regard ... Ils étaient pleinement heureux et attendaient avec impatience la naissance de leur enfant. Ils n'avaient pas voulu savoir si ce serait un garçon ou une fille, ils voulaient la surprise même si son mari clamait que ce serait un beau petit garçon.

Et enfin la naissance vint, au beau milieu de la nuit. Nous étions encore en hiver mais il avait décidé de sortir maintenant alors ils se sont précipités à Ste Mangouste.

Dans ses souvenirs l'image de son époux, la main crispé sur son ventre mais souriant en le voyant était toujours solidement ancré. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il eut de lui avant ça.

Il pris s'assit puis ne pouvant tenir en place alla à la cheminée la plus proche pour prévenir ses amis que la naissance allait avoir lieu et clamé qu'il allait devenir père. Puis ayant réveiller la moitié de ses mais il retourna attendre et bientôt fut rejoint par ceux-là même qu'il venait de réveiller et l'attente commença.

Au petit matin il s'inquiétait vraiment, comment se faisait-il que cela soit si long, ses mais tentaient de le rassuré mais pour eux aussi une si longue attente sans la moindre nouvelle leur paraissait suspecte.

L'homme faisait les cent pas quand enfin un médicomage entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait tenant dans ses bras un petit être emmitouflés dans un tas de couverture bleu. Il remuait faiblement, sûrement en plein sommeil et l'homme fut captivé par ce petit être, son fils.

Le médicomage lui donna l'enfant mais son visage resta grave, mais l'homme ne le remarqua pas trop occupé à admirer son enfant, il l'avait tant voulu. Il pu constaté que se yeux étaient de la même couleur que les siens, d'un vert d'émeraude, et qu'il avait le sourire de son second père. C'était la plus bel ange qu'il n'avait jamais vu, un véritable amour qui se lova un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Il releva ensuite le visage vers le médecin pour lui demander des nouvelles de son époux, le médicomage pris un air désolé qui l'affola grandement. Il lui annonça que des complications étaient apparus et que son mari et son enfant était en grand danger. Il lui expliqua que la magie puissante de son mari avait sauvé leur enfant mais que lui n'avait pas survécu.

Il vit alors son monde s'effondrer et laissa ses larmes couler et demanda à voir son époux. Emmenant son fils avec lui il alla donc le voir et lui présenta leur petit Théo, il lui jura de toujours être là pour leur fils et puisque lui avait donné toute sa magie te sa vie pour le sauver lui ferait désormais tout pour le protéger. Il pleura longuement en regardant le visage sans vie de son seul et unique amour. La déchirure était si grande et douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il avait tant rêver de ce jour mais aucun de ses rêves n'étaient ainsi. Il posa le petit ange dans les bras de son père, en répétant que son père l'aimait énormément et qu'il veillait sur eux désormais. Puis il prit place avec eux sur le lite t y resta jusqu'au retour du médecin qui lui dit que Théo devait se reposer et que ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester ainsi.

Il se leva donc en murmurant un léger « je t'aime mon amour » avant de prendre son fils et d'embrasser tendrement le front de son défunt mari. Il partit en emmenant son fils, les larmes ne s'étant toujours pas taries.

Oui il se rappelait de ce jour, cela faisait 10 ans aujourd'hui que son amour était mort et leur fils avait bien grandi et dans un an à peine il irait à poudlard. Il avait beaucoup de son père, il tenait de lui ses magnifique cheveux blond, son sourire et une puissante magie. Il soutient son père qui ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de son mari et tout deux vivent avec la présence constante de cette troisième personne pourtant décédé. Jamais il n'a quitté leur cœur et jamais personne ne le remplacera.

L'homme se releva doucement, lançant un dernier regard à la plaque avant de se retourner pour descendre de la colline et allé rejoindre son fils qui l'attend en bas. Il essuya une larme qui avait coulé discrètement sur sa joue.

A côté de la plaque on pouvait voir une silhouette le regarder partir avec tendresse, ce n'était qu'une ombre, un ange veillant sur sa famille. Dès que l'homme eut rejoint son fils l'ombre disparu après un dernier regard sur le plaque. Sur cette dernière on pouvait lire :

Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter 

_1980-2003_

_« A celui qui a su braver la haine pour moi et qui fut toujours présent »_

_« A mon père trop tôt disparu »_

Fin

Hina : snif .. voilà .. c'est fini ..

Harry et Draco : qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

Hina : j'ai tué Draco .... Et puis j'ai même failli me faire pleurer ... enfin bon ... malgré tout j'aime bien cette fic ... donc à plus et review please ... s'enfuie en courant

Harry et Draco : HINA !!!


	2. RAR

Merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont lu ma fic et qui ont laissés une petite review et même à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait !

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews : **

**Sélène : **Je suis désolé pour ton clavier mais j'étais plutôt d'humeur triste alors pour me défouler j'ai décider d'écrire et voilà ce que ça a donné !

**Selann Yui : **Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Simple en écrivant des mots les uns à la suite des autres qui ont formés des phrases et puis ça a donné une fic ... lol

Non plus sérieusement merci pour ta review ... et sinon je veux lire la suite d'un bébé chez les serpentards ! Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé le chapitre en cours ! snif ...

Bye Hina

**Phenix 260 : **Merci beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment émue de voir que ma fic avait pu être si bien perçue par quelqu'un ...

Promis j'en ferais d'autres, j'ai déjà fait un one-shot mais sur le couple Hermione / Ron, pour varier un peu les plaisirs !

Sinon tu peux aller lire mes autres fics, elles sont toujours en cours mais la suite arrivera bientôt, dans le même genre un peu ( voir même beaucoup ) tragique il y a Ames sœurs mais âmes maudites ...

Enfin voilà, je te remercie encore pour ta review !

A bientôt j'espère !

Hina

**Naya : **Pourquoi j'ai tué Dray ? et bien je crois que la phrase « qui aime bien châtie bien » doit s'y appliquer ... J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce personnage et celui d'Harry, c'est eux que je voyais bien pour cette fic ...

Sinon Harry te remercie pour les condoléances ( oui oui il est là enfermé dans mon placard avec ton frère ... euh Dray ).

Bisous

Hina

**Danielove : **merci. Je lis toutes les reviews que l'on m'envoie car j'estime que si les gens prennent le temps de les écrire alors je peux bien prendre le temps de les lire et d'y répondre . pour moi c'est le minimum de respect .... Mais ça n'engage que moi ...

**Atalantas de Tebas : **Oui je sais cette fic est très triste mais bon ... merci pour ta review !

**Tete de nœud : **Merci pour ta review ! J'ai déjà d'autres projet de fic dont une assez longue avec Draco en personnage principal, Harry y sera beaucoup aussi mais c'est surtout à Draco que je vais m'interresser ... Elle est encore en cours de préparation mais bientôt promis je l'écris ... pour l'instant j'en ai encore beaucoup en cours que je dois terminer ...

**Chimgrid : **J'avoue avoir moi aussi eu des réaction de ce genre mais après tout dans le monde des fanfics tout est permis alors ... et puis c'était trop mimi ... Bises Hina et merci pour ta review ...


End file.
